


What DO you get a hologram for Christmas? (When he already has a comb?)

by rabidsamfan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, doing a good deed really takes a particular kind of Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What DO you get a hologram for Christmas? (When he already has a comb?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/gifts).



"They never rebroadcast it, you know," Al said, wistfully, gazing with undisguised longing at the television in the corner. "I never did see it in color."

Sam, who was still trying to negotiate high heels, five hyperactive children, a gangling Saint Bernard puppy, and a dinner for six that had just been reduced to charcoal briquettes, wiped at his sooty face with his apron and groaned. "Just find out why I'm here, will you, Al?"

Still, when eight o'clock rolled around, and the pizza had arrived, Sam reached for the remote. "I get to choose tonight," he said.

"Aw, Mom!" the children chorused, but they settled around Sam to watch as droids and Wookies flickered into life on the screen, all in glorious technicolor. And only the smallest baby, and the puppy, (and Sam, naturally) noticed the man with the cigar who was singing along to all of the songs.

**Author's Note:**

> see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Star_Wars_Holiday_Special if you dare!


End file.
